mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Knightware
Knightware is a Knightmare human who debuts in Mortal Kombat X. Knightware is the highest ranking Knightmare knight who has told to his clan and group to take Kotal Kahn's throne after Mileena's execution. Variations * Outworld Knight: Gains Knight Shield, Aimed and Violet Energy. * Knightmare Kommander: Gains Undead. * Jousting: Gains Joust. About Knightware To be added... Combat Characteristics To be added... Appearance To be added... Moveset * Sliced: Knightware slices the opponent with his Knightmare Sword. (MKX) ** The enchanted version makes the opponent bounce. (MKX) * Spinning Knight: Knightware slices the opponent with his Knightmare Sword while spinning. (MKX) ** The enchanted version has him trip the opponent with the sword. (MKX) * Violet Energy: Knightware circulates his arms and legs with red-violet energy, causing punching and kicking attacks to knock the opponent away, but he loses all of his other special moves, which are replaced with new special moves. (MKX - Outworld Knight) ** Violet Blast: Knightware launches a red-violet energy blast, which blows the opponent away from him. The enchanted version has him launch three more blasts. (MKX - Outworld Knight) ** Violet Choke: Knightware dashes to the opponent, grabs them by the neck and blasts them away with red-violet energy. The enhanced version adds armor and increased damage. (MKX - Outworld Knight) ** No Mercy: Knightware charges up a powerful dash punch and unleashes it. The more power it has, the more damage and distance it will have. This move is hard to interrupt during the charging up frame. (MKX - Outworld Knight) * Knight Shield: Knightware gets out his shield, making him immune to direct attacks at front. Knightware can toss his shield at the opponent too. (MKX) ** The enchanted version has him holding out two shields, throws one each at a time. (MKX) * Aimed: Knightware gets out his bow and arrow and shoots it at the opponent. (MKX) ** The enchanted version has him shoot two arrows. (MKX) ** He can also do low and high version named Low Aimed and High Aimed. * Undead: Knightware summons an undead knight for assistance in battle. He can command it to either throw a bomb at them, fire an arrow at them or toss Knightware at them for a diving kick, aerial downward slice or an anti-air throw. (MKX - Knightmare Kommander) * Joust: Knightware calls for his horse and rides it with his lance out, impaling the opponent upon contact with them. (MKX - Jousting) * X-Ray Move - Living Knightmare: Knightware gets out his shield and hits the opponent with them, stunning them. Then he summons two of them to crush the opponent's skull with it, along with destroying the shields. He then elbow their jaw, snapping it and knocking them away. (MKX) * Throw: Knightware grabs the opponent and uppercuts them to the sky. Each variation has a different version of this. (MKX) ** The Outworld Knight variation has a red-violet energy uppercut. (MKX - Outworld Knight) ** The Knightmare Kommander ''variation has a undead knight uppercut them when Knightware tosses them to the air. (''MKX - Knightmare Kommander) ** The Jousting variation has him punching their face two times before the uppercut. (MKX - Jousting) * To be added... Finishers * TBN: Knightware gets out his sword and slices one hand of his opponent off. As the opponent starts writhing in pain, he slices their neck open, causing blood to flow from there. (MKX) Ending(s) Mortal Kombat X (Semi-Canoncial) "Knightware and his members serve for Kotal Kahn, so he can plan for an attack after Mileena's execution. After witnessing the execution, Knightware starts an attack on Kotal Kahn for his throne. Although he was outnumbered, he was victorious. He had the Kahn's head to decorate his throne. He rules Outworld. Everyone serves his ruling, forever..." Costumes * Highest Ranking; gold armor with a tan feather and red glowing eyes. * Undead Knight; black and grey armor with a white feather and dark, evil red eyes. * Tournament; light grey armor with a purple feather and no glowing eyes. * Savage Knight; red armor with blood on it, orange feather and grey glowing eyes. Gallery To be added... Trivia To be added... Category:Outworld Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Fanon Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:The Knightmares Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Brandon Jay Dick